1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and a method of outputting acoustic sound. More particularly, it relates to a speaker and the like that radiate sound wave radiated from a sounding body to outside by using a pipe member that constitutes a resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-56493 has disclosed an omni-directional speaker system in which a speaker unit is installed on an upper open end of a pipe member (pipe body) on the same axis as that of the pipe member.